leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion: Eina, the Black Channeler
Start Hey there, it's PS, back for one more Channeler. It's been a while since I last got on here, and I must say there are risks my presence will be on a huge down for the foreseeable future due to me having so many other hobbies. I worked the last of Eina's abilities in the last two days and I got enough in the tank for the rest of the Channelers. I hope you'll be satisfied, and there is a tiny little bonus at the end. Stats Eina, the Black Channeler is a custom champion. She looks far more mundane than even the rest of the Channelers, having no traits that hint at an inhuman species but the occasional red-eye moment. With her long black hair and primarily white and black outfit, she is influenced by the emo subculture in contrast to the rest of the group. She fights with no weapon but a silver shield with a hourglass embedded in gears within it. Gameplay Eina is a time-based supportive tank. She brings a lot of movement speed differential to the table with her slows and her movement speed buffs to herself and/or allies. Eina's downsides are that she's obviously a tank, with little damage all-around. Being time-based, Eina's abilities have no cast time, but a sizeable delay for most of them. Her passive gives her some extra time to avoid death, though Eina will die if Dougal is killed during that active period. Abilities When Eina should take fatal damage, she instead enters for seconds, during which enemies within 1400 range are by 10% while moving away from her and after which Dougal takes over. Dougal starts with health and stays active until killed or for seconds. While Dougal is active, all of Eina's basic abilities are replaced by Inverse Surge and she cannot cast Somnolent World. If the time runs out, Eina stays alive with all of Dougal's health. |description2= Every seconds, Eina's next basic attack on an enemy champion deals bonus magic damage equal to and steals 20% of the target's movement speed for 2 seconds. This cools down twice faster while an enemy within 1400 units of Eina is slowed (except by this ability). |static = 210 }} |details1= |ability2= Dougal projects a warped magic bolt in a line in target direction after seconds, dealing magic damage to the first enemy champion it hits. |description2= If a champion is dealt damage by Inverse Surge and an ability of an allied champion or a basic attack from Dougal within 3 seconds, they take bonus magic damage and are by 99%, decaying over 0.5 seconds. |maxcharges = 3 |recharge = 10 |range = 750 |leveling= }} |details1= }} As long as Eina is close to an allied champion, she gains increased armor and magic resistance if she has taken damage from enemy champions in the last 6 seconds. |description2= Eina and target allied unit gain increased movement speed for seconds. If the target is a champion, they also get a shield and the bonus movement speed is doubled while they stay within range of each other. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 35 mana |range = 550 }} |details1= }} Target allied champion leaves an afterimage that stays in place for 4 seconds. When they click on the after image, they become untargetable for second and then blink to it, healing by a percentage of the health they lost. |description2= If the affected champion lost more health than 50% of what they had on cast, the afterimage is destroyed. |leveling = % of health lost}} |cooldown = |cost = 80 mana |range = 600 }} |details1= }} During the next seconds, Eina takes a percentage of all damage taken by allied champions around herself. Damage taken by Eina this way is halved. |description2= Allies in the area on cast gain a spell shield that blocks the next ability that hits them in the next seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80 mana |range = }} |details1= }} After 0.75 seconds, Eina creates a zone of slowed time around herself, dealing magic damage to enemy units and them. The warped time zone remains for 8 seconds, enemy units within by 15%. Eina and allied champions within the zone gain movement speed, with the bonus being increased by 50% for each enemy champion within the zone. |leveling= |Maximum movement speed| }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 mana |range = |radius = 600 }} |details1= }} Lore Eina is a mystery, and nobody has records of her existence dating over one month before she joined up with the rest of the Channelers. She started out antagonizing the rest of the Channelers, chiding peaceful life as what would do humanity in when the spirits would show up. She regularly picked fights with them and their spirit assistant Foxie, seemingly having no other purpose. When Mima disappeared, she saved Hana and Rin and tried to use Mima's fate to talk them into giving up spiritual affairs, to no avail. While she at first accepted Rin's offer to make a truce with Hana, the two clashed upon meeting, leading to Eina brutally defeating Hana and refusing to work with anyone. She allied herself with the similarly-sour Momo after interrupting a fight between her and Hana; but despite a working relationship between the two, Momo ended up joining Rin and Hana and telling her off for her callous disregard of others' feelings. Regardless, they had to play their part when Florence took over Hana, and Eina hunted Foxie down while Momo fought Florence. Eina didn't meet Rin for days, as the latter stayed constantly with future groupmate Yuriko Amano. Some special relation between the two was discovered; they tried to kill each other on-sight the first time they met, only for the apparent death fight and their ire (which was uncharacteristic of Eina) to stop for no apparent reason. In this battle's aftermath, as only Foxie was left as an enemy, Eina's intentions were revealed: her targets had been the spirits and their madness all along. Eina's ordeals lead her to preach that even the seemingly irredeemable can have some good in them: we just have to reach out. Extra |-|Hide= |-|Quotes= (By default, only Eina talks. When Dougal is active, she will be speaking instead. The exception is her game start line, which Dougal may appear to speak regardless of her status.) Upon selection * "Hmm. I could've expected this." Banned * "... When you need a last hope, fetch me. I'll be waiting." Upon starting a game * "I'll let us all on a ride to the night sky." * "This is a ride in a tunnel, and we ought to look at the end." * "... Some of Rin's one-liners, I just can't take seriously..." * Dougal: "It's a new game; yes it is!" Attacking * "Things are about to be broken... and I forgot to bring my piano." * "Don't want to fight? Well then, let us dance." * "Care to play substitute for those who call me the ugly one?" * "I can dance circles around my groupmates, so you..." * "If the noise displeases you, then you need to disappear." * "Dancing is serious business." * "I rarely get many lines because I refuse to shout unless it means something!" * "If your heart isn't racing, you aren't trying hard enough." * "*sigh* It's not like I'd snack on you..." * "Someone has to play the demon sometimes... Bad news for you: it's always me." * "The unseen one in the group is the deadliest." * "Time to work out stage rust." * "You'll be a fit for the stage." * "I have eternity to think, but you don't." * "Would you please quiet down?" * Dougal: "Let's take it to a level a bit higher, shall we?" * Dougal: "You got yourself in this situation." * Dougal: "You can save yourself from being worried about." * Dougal: "Time to play. You know the rules." * Dougal: "A wild Eina appears!" Upon scoring a champion takedown * "Time's up." * "Find advice in sleep." * "Some games must be put to a stop." * "The darkness will help you reflect upon yourself." * "That sense of finality, did you find it?" * "Don't be mad — I've seen far worse." * Dougal: "Endgamed." * Dougal: "Careful with the lives." Movement * "This world is the stage of a coming grand demonstration." * "Reality travel makes this walk a breeze." * "Smile as brightly as you can until you start convulsing. Then you can stop." * "I'm the airplane, Rin said. If you understand, tell me." * "I can't ever get a vacation." * "Dance, dance, dance." * "I'm used to running everywhere." * "Logic is the rarest candy of all." * "Me being popular in here is... pretty awkward, I'll say." * "Do I look like a dancing queen?" * "I miss the physical closeness of the others, but our bond is still here." * "I never let, um, the 'costume department' touch my hair." * "Isn't it funny, the group being looked over by one who is technically the second-youngest?" * "Trust everything to the ones on the side." * "I like to always aim for being the best at what I do." * Dougal: "A veil as black as the night can hide the brightest light." * Dougal: "We didn't get here by not trusting ourselves and each other." * Dougal: "Walking's the easy part. And the boring one." * Dougal: "Darkness eases the eyes." * Dougal: "Always keep your trump card until the end... the very end." Using * "Excuse me. I need to make some time." * "Show's over, for now. See you next time." * "8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Bye." * "I really would like to check on... certain things." Taunt Eina brushes her hair dramatically. * "Why fight against me when you've already lost against yourself?" * "Someone had to be the role model. I suppose I'll play the part." * "It takes a lot of effort to be any good... at drama." * Dougal: "To me, you are but a game." Taunting an enemy * "Do you want to save your entire homeland village by village? I guess I'll test your ability to take this task." * "I shall be putting your drive on trial, for there is no justice without strength." * Dougal: "Prince, this princess isn't one to be rescued." * Dougal: "Mr.Wolf, let me see how great a teacher you are." Taunting an enemy * "Sucking blood from the living? Disgustingly trite." * "Fancy clothing doesn't change how horrible you are." * "I think I found someone with worse taste in puns than myself. I'm impressed." * Dougal: "You kill as a game, but you'll die as our game." Taunting an enemy * "I think I used to look like this. It's kind of sad." * "You have learned to survive. Now you must learn to live." * "I have boxed with shadows, and won." * Dougal: "Paying evil unto evil never really helped the one doing all the work." Taunting an enemy * "You know, there is such a thing as a new moon." * "The moon's worship isn't supposed to be synonymous with sourness." * "The moon only reflects the sun's light. Even I admit it." Taunting an enemy * "Pestilence? Why yes, you do stink." Taunting an enemy Prehistoric skin while Dougal is active * Dougal: "... I'm not ancient." Taunting an enemy , or * "There's playing with time, and messing with time." * "I'm sure you have forgotten what timeline you're from." * "Must... avoid... time loops! ... I can't believe I just said that." * Dougal: "You're only making things worse by time-travelling like that." Taunting an enemy Noxian * "Strength comes in so many ways, yet only brute force appeals to you." * "Noxus was a great idea, but its execution lacks taste." * "Strength is in the mind, not only the body." * "A true group isn't made with solists." Reacting to a taunt * "Don't make the mistake of taunting me again." * "Talk too much, and your talk loses meaning." * "Not nearly as bad as Momo on a rough day." * Dougal: "I think they don't like us in here." Eina: "... You think?" Joke Eina talks intelligible gibberish because she talks too fast, then slaps herself * (blahblahblah) "... and that's how I came here." * (blahblahblah) "... wait, did I just recite the entire dictionary?" * (blahblahblah) Dougal: "Hum, Eina? No long story, please?" Eina: "You know, I was at the end..." * (blahblahblah) "... and also, I need a drink." Joke near Eina summons a table with tea cups on it and sits at it. * "I would need to record this for Rin, but why yes, I'd take some iced tea with you." * "I trust you're 'cool' with sitting down for a snack after this." * "Don't worry about that sword of yours. I think I'm the more frigid of us." * "Let us stay neat, shall we?" Joke near Eina and Dougal simulate a fight, then stop to quip. * "... Yes. This is what you look like." * "Oh my. Death is coming at me. Or someone's into fighting with ornaments." * Dougal: "It's because I'm black, huh?" * Dougal: "Why yes, someone's shadow is the best hiding place." Reacting to a joke * "Was that quip supposed to make me laugh..?" * "I'm not sure this is the right situation." * "I remain unimpressed. Better luck next... time, I guess?" * Eina tries to laugh, but fails. "Uuhh... Rin asked me to laugh, but it's a lot harder than it sounds." |-|Potential Skins= * Midnight Eina ** Eina with white hair, with red eyes, bat wings and vampire fangs. Dougal has runic markings and has splatters of glistening blood over her skin. * Pale Guardian Eina ** Eina with a tattered and greyed Star Guardian-esque outfit. * Envoy Eina ** Eina with the appearance of a fairy. Dougal is smaller too, but remains entirely black. |-|Trivia= * Eina is the first Channeler to not have a Spirit Kingdom skin. * Dougal's game start line "It's a new game, yes it is!" references the opening line of the theme song for WWE wrestlers The New Day. * Dougal's attack line "A wild Eina appears!" is a reference to the Pokemon games. * Eina's movement line "Logic is the rarest candy of all." is a line spoken by Rusty from the Pokemon Rusty video series. * Dougal's movement line "Always keep your trump card until the end... the very end." is a win quote for Ash Crimson from The King of Fighters 2003. Change Log extra health. ** Time Condensation *** As long as Eina is close to an allied champion, she gains armor and magic resistance if she has taken damage from enemy champions in the last 6 seconds. ** Tune of Inner Peace *** Percentage redirected increased to from . *** Spell shield is only granted on-cast. * 27/08/2017 ** Tune of Inner Peace *** Removed crowd control redirection. * 25/08/2017 ** Utility rating increased to 3 from 2. ** Inverse Surge *** Recharge time increased to 10 seconds from 5. ** Past Filler *** Losing 50% of the health on cast causes the afterimage to simply be destroyed instead of forcing a blink. ** Tune of Inner Peace *** On-hit stun. *** Grants a spell shield to allied champions who enter the song's radius. * 24/08/2017 ** Black Marble *** **** Duration reduced to seconds at all ranks from seconds. ** Inverse Surge *** Now is a colliding skillshot. (still collides only with champions) ** Tune of Inner Peace *** Eina now redirects 50% of the duration of non-area-of-effect crowd control applied to nearby allied champions onto herself. ** Somnolent World *** Filled omitted parts of the tooltip. * 21/08/2017 ** Released. * 29/01/2017 ** Sandboxed. }} ---- =Ancient Times= With the rest of the Channelers' releases, you will be treated to three chapters of Ancient Times, which describes the lore of their spirit partners before they came to be in that state. It revolves around the world they lived in, that of 5000 years ago. |-|Hide= |-|Chapter 1: Frustration= My name is Peach Millenia. I live in this city, Haven Kingdom, and I'm a mage. As any of the highborn millenials, I am far ahead of most of my would-be equals at the Magic Caste, and honestly, this never felt weird to me. I was called by all sorts of monikers: "The Natural", "The Prodigy", "The Weaver", all appropriate nicknames for me. However, for all these nicknames, and all I did in fourteen years to earn these, I kept being looked down on whenever I came to the Royal Palace. Those unpracticed good-for-nothings are just standing at that accursed Queen's feet, putting the best hand-made dresses on her and her crybaby of a daughter. Passing by the Royal Castle's barriers on my way to the courtyard's gate, I look upon it with absolute disdain, hidden under my mages' hat. "Peach! What are you waiting for?" A voice calls me out in my back. On instinct, I would have turned in a blink. However, since I'm walking in front of the Imperial Castle, I have to control all my actions. One movement too fast and the guards would call me out. If that mermaid Knightess is on guard duty, I'm good for a day of detention again. "Peach!" The voice calls me out of my daydreaming. I see my sister, Daisy. She's just one year older than me, yet she's already the Head Priestess of the kingdom. I guess it's because she's a stickler for rules, which makes her better than me at fitting in under the Queen's heel. I give myself a soft tap on the head. "Daisy? What brings you over here? - I would ask you the same. I thought you were supposed to prepare for the festival tonight. - The festival isn't under my charge." This accursed festival. The Night of Clemency. Mages are supposed to light up torches, and do some sacrificial ritual to keep the sky clear and prevent water from falling out of the sky. All nonsense. I'm sure blessings and misfortune-keeping are supposed to be the Priest caste's business. What do priests even do these days anyway? I'd ask Daisy, but that's like talking to a wall. "I'm on... something else." Daisy's eye twitched. "And on what exactly?" I don't know if she knows I'm not on duty or if she's just bluffing, but I will not have any of her mind games. "I cannot explain to you. This is private business that I need to talk with someone specific in the Castle. You'll know when I can tell you." With that, I turn my back on her and walk towards the gate. I can feel Daisy's inquisitive gaze on my back, but I don't flinch. My mind is set. Someday, the services of the Millenia clan, and my service, will be recognized. |-|Chapter 2: First Contact= My name is Florence Fates, Head Knightess of the Haven Kingdom's Royal Court. A very long name, with a long nobility title attached to drown my sense of self. Today, I am standing guard near the Queen and her daughter. What a frivolous life they live: dresses by dozens are queued up, carried on chariots driven by our servants. I'm sure they're envious of this, and I don't blame them. The Queen, of course, doesn't spare them a thought: the size of her dresses is more than that of the servants anyway. I internally smile at the irony of a giantess raising a tiny little button of a pixie. The Queen disgusts me, but the little Pearl looks innocent, like she's completely blind to the doings of her mother. But I know... I was but a kid, but I still remember the day the Haven Kingdom guards kidnapped me and a bunch of other children. We were taken to the Fountain of Life, a little distance away from the city, and something happened. I cannot recall exactly what. The other children died. A figure in a hooded robe talked to the Queen. They picked me up and had me live in the Castle, letting me do whatever I want. In the 10 years that have passed since, I learned why they'd kept me here: the details of that incident had to be hidden. They were buying my silence. I kept playing their game, on the surface. I picked up a pendant stolen from this raid to constantly remind myself of my new calling: bring Yadia down before another incident like this happens, or before Pearl becomes like her. I've tried three times already, but failed. They're keeping me in this gilded cage, each day feeling more like torture than the last. I'm taken out of my internal ramblings by a fellow Knightess who whispers to me. My rendezvous has arrived. Some mage called Peach. I internally growl as I let the messenger take my place and make my way out. I make my apologies to the princess, and a simulacrum of such for the Queen. Closing the door, I see her in the corridor. That red hat of hers stands out in this castle full of white marble, more than her bright orange hair. Without a word, I heed her to follow me. The sound of her hooves is loud. It must be compensation for the noise I don't make. I welcome her to enter first in my work room, and so she does. Her bearing makes it obvious she thinks highly of herself. I take my seat after she takes hers. After I sort my four swords back in place, I lean over to my desk, gauging her with my eyes. "Miss Peach, I trust you have some motive for requesting a meeting with me at this time." I don't truly care about being taken out of that stupid dress-up session the Queen is having with her kid, but I would not tell her. Her confident smile faded barely after I called her 'Miss'. She doesn't answer. She stares back at my eyes. I frown near-instantly. "Please answer when I'm asking." My voice is audibly colder this time. I hope she gets the message. "Sorry. I was distracted. My reasons for coming are secret business and I need to know if I can trust you.", she says. I quickly take glances around the room, making sure that nobody heard this insolent kid talk too big. I take a look outside and hear two guards heaving frustrated sighs. Likely on their way in on a relay. "Who is a slave-driver?", I pipe towards them. They apologize in a blink and head back to their work. I scoff at them before heading back inside. Nobody is lurking around. I lock the door. "It's pointless." I hear Peach say. "I will be making my way out, if you don't mind. - But we didn't even talk. - This little distraction wore out the little time I had to talk with you. Maybe I will have more time, on another day?" I feel like she's sneering at me. She's even leaving without permission. "I will try to meet up with you later." Before I muster the force to call her out on her misbehaviour, she's already gone from my room. I feel my jaw tighten so much that my teeth are threatening to shatter, but I scrape by and hide my contemptuous reaction. |-|Chapter 3, The Eyes Never Lie= My name is Daisy Millenia. I serve as the Haven Kingdom's Head Priestess at only 14 years of age. Some citizens say my accomplishments are nothing short of a prodigy, but the other priests told me it's normal for one of the Millenia house, such as myself. I have never found my role very gratifying. Even as a Head, I merely organize religious festivals and pray for blessings, and "decide" how it should be done. But in the end, all answer to the Queen; and I dutifully obey her every directive word by word. Since the next night is going to be the Festival of the Night of Clemency, I have done much in the way of organizing the event. The day put my ability to have eyes everywhere to contribution, that much I can say. Yet, there is a thing I must attend to before the Festival heads to its completion. My younger sister Peach may not be filed as much as I in rank, but she is a mage, and thus plenty more powerful than me. The problem does not come from that, but from her oft-spoken trouble with the Queen. Since we left our home, Peach has had much less time to vent out frustration, and I'm afraid this may lead to something bad happening to her or the Kingdom, or both. Peach felt not that far off from actually doing something she might regret when I met her this morning by chance. I knock at the door of her house. A few moments later, she opens. The wood creaks. "Sorry for intruding all of a sudden like that. I have something important to discuss with you." Peach hides a twitch as I talk. I know I just struck a nerve. She non-vocally urges me to enter, and I do so as she asks. Her home is small, but it's pretty comfortable. She takes her place on her sofa as I sit at her table. "Lay it on me.", she asks with a little scowl. "What you can see." I know of her frustrations with my ability to see in her, but I think that gift of mine saved her more than once. "As you asked.", I nod briefly to let her know I'm not going to beat around the bush. "You want to take 'her' life, don't you?" The atmosphere got grim the moment I worded her intent. A few seconds of silence pass by. Peach doesn't talk, but I can see things. Her ire is fire and she glares lightning. "I do not oppose your intentions. Though, I do advise you to talk to me before making large moves like when we play Raji." That board game might get my point across. "If, for each piece you take, you lose two, I suggest you abort your motions. I am not even taking account of potential collateral damage." I stuttered in search for my words, but it seems my point got across. She seems to look in herself for something to say, but her response is simple. "You know, delays favor her. - And any losses that are not your own favor her more. Just trust me. I'm your sister. I'll be there for you. For now, let us play.", I say as I conjure an illusionary board and pieces. "I need to see your plan for myself." The game is short. Her plan is far too simple. Eventually, my piece in the likeness of the Queen smashes her self-likened piece. I try to talk through her visible frustration. "You forgot a key component. The Queen's piece words exactly why you lost." It finally dawns on her. "You're saying... - "Before killing a giant, put her on her knees.", they say in the lower-city. You won't take her down in a snap. Now, I cannot tell you how to do whatever it is you will do, and I would rather remain uninvolved in your personal affairs." I say as I stand up. "If you'll accept my apologies, my visit will have to stay this brief. I must tend to the place before the Festival of Clemency is underway. I'll see you later, sister." I leave briskly, accepting her absence of a goodbye as an assurance we'll meet again. ---- Category:Custom champions